Lust
by Night-Rave
Summary: Someone has possessed Robin to rape Raven so that she can be traumatized and never become intimate with Robin again. However, Robin's love for Raven is strong enough even to overcome 'possession'. RobxRae


"Hey Raven! Watcha' doin'?" The petite, younger boy sitting beside Raven succumbs to his boredom and is presented with a challenge before him: 'making Raven laugh'.

Changeling (Beast Boy) and Raven were assigned to hand the recently arrested criminal, Mad Mod, to Jump City's Meta Human Prison. Now, inside the 'gray' and 'plain', as Changeling calls it, police department, both are slouched side by side, awaiting the permission to leave.

Raven turns her head and faces the shape-shifting Titan, eyes boring savagely and mercilessly into his own emotional structure, turning him into the equivalent of a fried chicken.

"Do not start with me Garfield. It is one in the morning and I advise you to keep your mouth to yourself until tomorrow… later… rolls around." Raven failed to remember that it was morning – thus creating an even bigger migraine to bombard her already intensely confused and tired brain.

"Jeez Raven. You don't have to be so grumpy. Hey! I have an idea! Let's play –"  
Beast Boy is cut off by a police officer who is slowly approaching the representatives of the Titans.

"We have them in their cells and under control. You may leave now if you wish." Informs the small, burly police officer.

"Yes! It's about time! Come on Raven! Teleport us home already! I can't stand this place anymore!" Changeling cheerfully orders, dazzling green orbs fluttering for the mystical Titan.

Raven raises her hood in an exhausted manner." Get your own ride." She lazily replies, unwavering in her monotonous voice.

With that, a black, raven-like energy enwraps Raven's figure and dissolves her into the ground, leaving displaced air to replace her physical body.

"…but."

Raven rapidly soars through the clear, moonlit cityscape of Jump City, overlooking its dark streets and alleys, instinctively on the alert for any crime being committed.

Teleportation would have of course been an easier way to reach home, but there are exceptional nights such as these, where she allows her spirits to soar high, taking in the exhilarating experience of life.

Descending towards the Tower, she phases through the roof and is greeted with complete darkness. From behind her, Robin's voice echoes. "Hey Raven."

Robin lunged towards Raven and brought him closer to her.

She, surprised by this, read his mind and was terrified of the sequence of events. She was desperately trying to release her from his firm hold.

In one quick second,

Raven conjured an ebony beat smack into Robin's chest, throwing him good foot away.

Robin, however, still remained standing never leaving his eyes off of the lilac beauty.

"Robin, what's going on? What's wrong with you?" Raven, telekinetically levitated her

hood up, an initiating sign of the battle she's willingly going to fight.

Robin's twisted grin of lust and hunger, soon changed into that of humiliation and guilt.

"Raven—I'm sorry. I-I don't know what's happening to me. ARGH!" Robin roared, as

he kneeled down on the ground, holding his head in a painful way. Raven ran towards

her distressed leader and rested her fingers on his temples.

Her eyes glowed a marvelous white, as she searched for any outside influences that may have possessed and infiltrated his mind. "I don't sense anything… Robin?" Robin ceased his actions and the same lust-hungry face re-emerged. In a swift move, Robin grabbed the gemstone on Raven's Chakra and took it off of her head. Raven flew back and crushed the metallic wall behind her with the shape of her figure.

Robin, gemstone now in hand, opened his bedroom door, threw the crystal inside, and once again concealed the walls of his room from view. The Walking Traffic Light walked carefully towards the fragile form of his teammate and knelt down to caress her face with his gloved hand. "Raven…" Robin sadistically moved his hands further and further down the top of her body

and as he almost reached her chest, Raven's eyes fluttered open and punched Robin hard

on the face.

Robin, not driven too far back, pursued the running Raven and grabbed her cloak, pulling

her back against his body. "No! Please, NO!" Raven's eyes began to tear up, pulling her head away from Robin's

chest. "Robin… please." Robin smiled once again in the same wicked fashion as before.

"No Raven, I won't stop. I knew you could easily escape me with you're powers,

so I decided to take the one thing that helped you focus on them: your gemstone. Now,

without your gem, you're forced to concentrate on your powers all by yourself. This is

it Raven."

Robin threw Raven over his shoulder and walked towards his bedroom, as Raven helplessly lay still. He opened the door and turned on the lights in his room, throwing Raven on his bed shortly afterwards.

In the corner of the room, Starfire could be seen mischievously laughing.

"That's right Robin. Traumatize her and she won't even look at you leaving you to me."

Unbeknownst to the young man, Starfire had hypnotized him with her enchanting Green Eyes.


End file.
